


Protective Instincts

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Wolf Instincts, alpha!Hamish, and, berserker sigil, mating tropes, no sexy times I'm so sorry, teensy bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: Sometimes Hamish's instincts get the better of him when one of his pack is in danger.---Basically an excuse to write adorably protective growly Hamish. I have no shame.





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the scene where they are trying to get the berserker sigil out of Randall’s neck
> 
> Basically Cowritten by NeonHime. She is a gift.

Randall roared and started to push himself up against Hamish pinning him to the floor. 

“Now would be the time to hurry up!” Hamish grits out as he pushes down on Randall.

Alyssa’s tweezers make contact with the sigil in his neck when suddenly Randall whips an arm out hitting Alyssa across the room and into the wall. 

Randall snarls and tries to buck Hamish off of him but then abruptly Hamish lets out his own roar, Tundra just under his skin, eyes flashing silver. He grabs Randall’s head and shoves it to the floor and then he sinks his teeth into the back of Randall’s neck holding firm with a low continuous growl coming from his throat.

Randall gives one last snarl and attempts to throw him off but Hamish doesn’t give an inch and he stays firmly pressed to the floor.

Finally Randall goes limp submitting to Hamish, tilting his head slightly to the side as much as he can when Hamish hasn’t released him. Hamish’s growl peters out to a soft rumble in his chest and he licks at the bite he left soothingly now that Randall’s stopped fighting him.

Alyssa gets back up tweezers still in hand and begins to approach Randall now that he seems calmer even if his eyes are still distinctly wolfish. Hamish immediately moves his body further over Randall in a protective stance and snarls warningly at her, fangs bared.

“Whoa there, I’m just trying to help remember.” Alyssa lifts her hands in placating gesture as she takes a step back.

“Hamish we need to get that sigil out, man. Alyssa just wants to help.” Jack tries to reason moving up to Hamish’s side. Hamish snaps at him and lets out an angry huff, like he’s exasperated with a disobedient pup. Jack flinches back slightly and instincts he’s unfamiliar with cause him to lower his head a little.

“Jesus christ,” Lilith swears rolling her eyes aggressively. She lets go of Randall’s legs and stands despite Hamish’s displeased side eye, “Give me the damn tweezers, he’s not gonna let you near Randall now that he’s gone into overprotective mode.”

Alyssa holds them out and they both ignore the increased growling from Hamish as Lilith snatches the tweezers out of her hands and heads back towards the pair. She crouches down and turns her head a little to bare her throat. Hamish stops growling and she reaches Randall’s side.

“Hamish you gotta move a little so I can get to that cut,” Lilith says in an even tone. But Hamish just continues to watch Alyssa suspiciously. Lilith sighs (and looks into the camera like she’s on the office) before she gently starts to nudge her way in between Hamish and Randall.

Hamish huffs, but doesn’t try to stop her. “Oh my god. Can you stop already. You are making this a lot harder than it needs to be,” Lilith grumbles.

Finally she finagles her way between them to have access to the incision. “Okay here we go. Randall this may pinch a little,” She snarks.

She goes as slow as possible, trying to fight her own nature to fucking get it over with, in order to not break the (metaphorical) spell of momentary calm. “Got it!” She yanks it out as quick as she can and darts back a foot just as Randall lets out a wounded yelp going tense with momentary pain. Hamish turns to her with another snarl but she immediately bares her neck again and whines a little in apology to placate him.

Randall lets out a sulky grumble that turns into a groan as he blinks his eyes blearily, the silver fading back to warm brown. “Ugghhh what the….?”

“Welcome back Randall,” Lilith says drawing Randall’s eye.

“What happened?” He murmurs groggily as he tries to push himself up off the floor and abruptly finds that he’s being pinned to the ground and can’t really move, “Uhhhhh….Hamish that you?”

Hamish rubs his cheek across Randall’s hair trying to calm Randall in response to his worried tone.

“He went overprotective again.” Lilith explains.

“Oh shit,” He tries to glance back to get a better sense of Hamish’s state but can only see him out of the corner of his eye. “Heeeyyy Hamish. I’m all right now big guy, you wanna let me sit up a little?” Randall cajoles.

“Hamish it’s okay. Randall’s fine and we’re all safe,” Jack tries as he moves closer to Hamish’s side.

“I don’t think he’s gonna quit until your little girlfriend leaves,” Lilith says (with no jealousy whatsoever).

Jack shoots her a glare but as Hamish’s attention moves to him he tries to give a reassuring smile before turning to Alyssa, “I’m sorry but she’s probably right. I think you need to leave so we can calm him down.”

Alyssa sighs and shares a look with Lilith expressing her inability to deal with overprotective men in her life, “Alright. I’ll check in with you tomorrow.”

Alyssa inches around Hamish and Randall, ignoring Hamish’s quiet growling until she slips out the door. As her footsteps fade Hamish quiets.

“See? Look at that! You’re a great protector Hamish, we’re all super safe from the evil witch,” Randall says brightly, “You can definitely let me up now from where my cell phone is digging into my hip.”

Hamish responds by burying his face in Randall’s throat, who stifles a little yelp of surprise. Hamish takes a deep audible breath scenting him, causing a blush to spread across Randall’s face as he waits for Hamish to finish his evaluation. Randall hesitates for a moment before letting himself indulge in petting Hamish's hair as he continues breathing in his scent.

Lilith sits down, scooting a little closer to the two on the floor. Jack coming to sit next to her watching them uncomfortably.

“There, he should come back to himself in a minute now that Randall doesn’t smell like stress and rage,” Lilith says to Jack who is looking a little overwhelmed.

“Great then maybe he make us all drinks and you guys can explain what the fuck that was.”

“I’m fine guys thanks for asking,” Grumbles Randall who’s paused in petting Hamish and is trying to turn over to get more comfortable without jostling the alpha with no success. Lilith snorts and ignores him, sparing him only a humoring glance.

“He’s our Alpha. If one of us is in danger or highly stressed it’s harder for him to keep control. As Alpha he holds himself responsible for all of us, which brings out his protective instincts.” She glances over to where the tense lines of Hamish’s body are starting to loosen, his face still buried in Randall’s neck, “If he does lose control like that he goes into what I call overprotective mode, working on pure werewolf instinct from Tundra with his own protectiveness as a driving force.”

She pauses smiling like she’s fondly remembering past such experiences, “It can get...messy.” She says with a smirk aiming to get a rise out of Jack.

Both their eyes dart back over to the Alpha as Hamish begins to pull away from Randall rubbing his cheek across the side of his face, scent marking him. They can both see the silver finally fading from his eyes, his canines shrinking back to blunt human teeth.

“Oh god, Randall are you alright?,” Hamish says anxiously as he puts together what must have happened, eyes looking over Randall for injury and landing on where he had bitten him on the back of the neck still slowly healing over, “Shit. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

He slides off of Randall into a sitting position on the floor beside him hand rubbing over his face, his eyes and lips pinched with shame.

Randall sits up and gives a quick stretch as he turns to face Hamish, his eyes warm and a gentle smile on his lips, “Hey man it’s not a big deal. You were just looking out for me.”

“And I hurt you!,” Hamish snaps back at him looking horrified at the prospect.

“Dude, this is a love bite. It’ll heal up in 30 minutes or less,” He looked a little pouty at the prospect of it healing quickly. He reaches out a hand to the Alpha, slowly like Hamish was a scared animal before resting his hand on his shoulder.

“Really I’m okay. And I--uh really don’t mind…” He murmured trailing off embarrassed at the half admission of how he really felt about the bite.

Hamish made eye contact eyes still tinged with guilt and opened his mouth as if to speak--

“Oh my g-o-d! Just kiss already Jesus Christ!,” She stood glaring at the two gobsmacked wolves before her, “Come on Jack, the sexual tension is gonna kill me. I need a drink, let these idiots catch up later.”

Jack stood and trailed behind her snickering a little as Lilith snagged a bottle of something before they disappeared out onto the back porch.

Randall turns back to Hamish mouth still hanging open to find Hamish has buried his face in his hands and a blush has traveled up to the tops of his ears. Randall can’t help but chuckle at how cute he looks.

Hamish peers out from his hands with a glare, a pink flush still bright across his cheeks. 

“Look man, if I’m gonna be honest,” Randall pauses like he’s gathering his thoughts (or maybe working up the courage), “I’ve kinda had a crush on your for awhile. I think Lil’s picked up on it a bit….or ya know a lot. But I kinda assumed that it was wasn’t reciprocated.”

Randall rubs at his arm a bit looking caught between hope and uncertainty as he waited for Hamish to react to his confession.

“It’s not - that it’s unreciprocated. I have feelings for you, but I’m your alpha it wouldn’t be right for me to pursue anything between us.” 

“Well what if I was the one doing the pursuing?”

“I, you should know that it’s not just me with feelings…”

“What Lil? I mean we’re pack but I’m pretty sure she’d rather bang Alyssa.”

“No I mean Tundra.”

Randall’s eyes grew wide as dinner plates. In one of the journals written by previous champions they had found notes about when a wolf takes a mate. If both the champion and their wolf see someone as a potential mate then they will have a strong drive to court them and their wolf will remain closer to the surface, which would explain Hamish’s recent lack of control.

They had also discovered that when mating with other knights if the human side accepted the courting champion then the wolf would also have to accept them as their mate. But once mated if one champion died, their mated pair would soon follow, bound in life and in death to each other.

And if they started something between them and it lasted long enough it was entirely possible that their wolves would finish the binding without any input from them.

“Hamish I…”

“It’s alright. I know that it’s a lot of commitment to even consider. I would never ask that of you, it wouldn’t be fair.” He rubs a hand over his face looking defeated.

“Uh I mean I would think it wouldn’t be fair to you. To ask you to risk that just for me? It sounded like I would get all the perks between the two of us.”

“You mean the possessive tendencies? The need to scent mark you and leave my bite mark on your neck so everyone knows your mine? Me being a territorial douchebag over you? Yeah what a dream that must be.” He lists off angrily voice filled with self-hatred.

Randall sits wide eyed and then kind of chuckles and then outright laughs, Hamish stares in disbelief.

“Sorry. Sorry- It’s just, I mean maybe it’s kind of fucked up but that does sound like a dream to me. I would never have to wonder if you wanted me or if I belonged. And I’ve always liked the idea of being wanted enough to be kept, to be possessed by someone…” He’s blushing a bit by the end of it.

“And when my instincts tell me to not let you out my sight? To keep you pinned under me safe from the world? When I want to stop you from leaving the den?”

“Hamish I know you would never stop me from doing what I wanted. And I know you’d never keep me if it was making me unhappy, you self-sacrificing philosophy nerd. Even you must know that?”

“I would have thought so. But look at today I completely lost control.” He looks shaken and suddenly Randall is struck by how maybe what’s really frightened him is feeling out of control, of doubting his trust in himself.

“But you didn’t just lose control, it was Tundra, and Tundra might only speak the physical language of wolves but he was looking out for us, I trust Tundra and you. And knowing that you both want me that much….” Randall couldn’t hide the soft private smile that came across his face at the thought. Hamish catches the smile and his eyes glow a dim silver as both him and Tundra feel warm with contentment.

“And you know that I’m no pushover and neither is Greybeard. We’re the fearless ones remember? So if you feel you can't trust yourself then trust that I won't let you walk all over me. You trust me don’t you?”

“Yes,” He seems to be mulling over what they’ve discussed eyebrows pinched in thought before looking up with a determined glint in his eyes, “I do trust you. But this has all been...a lot for lack of a better word. Think about it before you jump into anything? I know you’re the fearless one but I don’t want you to be the reckless one.”

Randall pouts a bit in response but knows that it’s important to Hamish to take it seriously. “I promise Hamish. I’ll think about everything that would mean and I won’t take it lightly. But just so you know I don’t take my feelings for you lightly either.”

Randall smiles at him and Hamish is helpless to resist his own answering sappy smile in return. 

“Shall we go join up with those two before they drink too much?”

“Ugh Lilith just took a bottle of something didn’t she. We may be werewolves but we don’t have to be animals.”

Randall laughs at Hamish’s disgruntled expression.

“Come on we can bring out some glasses with us.” Randall stands up and offers Hamish a hand up which he takes, letting Randall lever him up.

They walk into the living room and Hamish passes Randall glasses as he pulls out a couple mixers grumbling to himself, “We can at least use a mixer.”

Randall laughs to himself at Hamish’s antics. Then he darts forward and presses a kiss to Hamish’s cheek before darting out onto the porch cheeks flaming.

Hamish is left fumbling several sodas to be used for mixers, eyes wide with surprise as he watches Randall dart away with a cheeky grin and pink cheeks. Hamish can’t hold back a delighted laugh as he follows outside onto the porch to finish out the evening with his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be my last contribution to this little fandom for a bit. But I'd love to write another part of this, so if you can give me some ideas/inspiration/prompts I definitely wouldn't say no. I love these precious murder bbs so damn much!
> 
> Remember to tip your writers by leaving comments. :) Nothing feeds the beast like comments even just "<3" or "!!!!!".
> 
> We a small fandom and we gotta look out for each other! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!! <3


End file.
